Vulnerable
by Winter-Hale
Summary: This is Countdown to Destruction part two in PRiS in Ashely's POV when Andros leaves for the Dark Fortress. Its a song fic and a one shot. please read and review . its better inside.


**Vulnerable**

By: Winter-Hale

Disclaimer: I do not own the Power Rangers or this song. If I owned the Power Rangers there would be a lot more kisses! Have fun reading this and please comment it makes me feel like I write good… well. : )

Ashley's POV

(Countdown to Destruction part 2)

It was cold and dark outside.

Quantrons had taken myself and the other Space Rangers right out of school.

We put up a fight but they seemed stronger and we were caught off guard. During the day people started gathering in abandoned buildings.

But that was then… this is now.

And I'm cold.

I'm not really wearing cold weather clothing. A skirt and a yellow tank… that's not very warm.

I hid behind a wall and peeked over to see a group surrounded by a fire. I couldn't believe my ears. They were talking about us rangers. They think we abandoned them. How could we! We've never done it before. Then Bulk started talking about how we'll never give up on them and we'll save them.

I sighed and walked back to the Rangers.

"Everyone's counting on us. What are we gonna do?" I asked. The other Rangers said nothing. There was a noise then a groan. Carlos walked to the noise.

"Zhane?" asked Cassie walking up to the person, "Zhane! Are you okay?"

"I survived but the Winger didn't." Zhane croaked out.

"Not good. And the rebels?" Asked TJ

"They surrendered." Said Zhane sitting down groaning in pain.

Cassie looked up and to each Ranger, "Then we're on our own. Anyone who could have helped us has been destroyed or captured."

"Astronama hasn't captured all civilians on Earth. So maybe we could organize them. Maybe we could find a way to-" Carlos got interrupted by TJ, "We cant risk they're lives. There's got to be another way."

"There is," Andros said quietly. We all looked at him, "If I could find a way to get into the Dark Fortress I still think I could get through to my sister. Maybe I could talk her into stopping all this."

"Andros she's not your sister anymore. They changed her she'll destroy you on site." Said TJ.

Zhane stood up and limped to Andros.

"You have to face it, there is no more Karone."

"I will never accept that." Said Andros.

I stood up, "Listen, we still have some time. Were not beaten yet. Right?" I turned to Carlos.

"That's right. So lets get to work." We crowded around a trashcan.

"Okay.." said Cassie, "the …"

Andros slipped away. I glimpsed him walking away out of the corner of my eye. I followed him.

Cassie looked up I just waved her away.

(Share with me the blanket that you're wrapped in, because its cold outside (cold outside) cold outside.)

Andros looked at his morpher with his back turned to me.

"Your leaving aren't you?" I asked. "You can't leave me!" he turned to me.

"I have to. I have to save Karone!" he exclaimed.

(Share with me the secretes that you've kept in, because its cold inside (cold inside) its cold inside.)

"That's Astronama." I said as gently as I could.

His hands started to shake as I started shivering. I rubbed my hands on my arms.

_(And your slowly shaking finger tips, show that your scared like me so  
let's pretend we're alone, and I know you may be scared  
and I know were unprepared but I don't care)  
_"I don't care. I know that I can talk to her. I know that if I do she'll snap out of it." He said

"And what if she doesn't, Andros. Are you ready to fight for your life?" I pressed.

"I don't know." He said.

"Are you going to let her kill you!"

(Tell me tell me what makes you think that you are invincible  
I can see it in your eyes that you're so sure  
please don't tell me that I am the only one that's vulnerable!  
Impossible)

"Listen if I don't come back I-" I stopped him with my hand to his mouth.

"NO! I will see you again."

(I was born to tell you I love you isn't that a song already  
I get a B in originality)

He smiled weakly. I tried to smile back but failed. He touched my cheek.

"I'm sorry." He mouthed. I leaned into his hand.

"You try your best. Don't be afraid to fight back."

(And it's true I can't go on without you  
your smile makes me see clearer  
if you could only see in the mirror what I see.)  
"Can I go with you?" I asked. He shook his head. "They need you here."

"But I can help!"

"I don't need to worry about you." He said. I pursed my lips to keep myself from crying.

(Slow down girl your not going anywhere just wait around and see  
maybe I am much more you never know what lies ahead.)

"Andros." I whimpered my eyes filling with tears. He placed his other hand on my shoulder. "You can't leave me! I need you by my side. We'll find another way to get Karone back. I promise." I said trying to get him to stay.

(I promise I can be anyone! I can be anything!  
Just because you were hurt doesn't mean you shouldn't bleed  
I can be anyone anything I promise I can be what you need.

(I can be what you need))

He engulfed me in a hug. "I promise I'll be back." He murmured in my hair. He pulled back and gave me a short kiss.

"Be careful. Be very careful." I said after the kiss was done. "I will. You need to be careful too. I wont be able to bring Karone back knowing that you guys are in trouble." Andros responded.

"I will," I clung to him. He tried pulling back. "Please stay…" I begged.

He shook his head. "I've got to go." I let him go.

(Tell me tell me  
what makes you think that you are invincible  
I can see it in your eyes that your so sure  
please don't tell me that I am the only one that's vulnerable!)

He turned his back to me and held up his left arm. "Hya! Red Battlized Ranger!" he morphed and flew away.

I watched as he flew up to the Dark Fortress with tears on my cheeks. "Be careful. I love you." I murmured

(Impossible.) 


End file.
